Talk:Lycanthropy
Can I become a lycanthrope in The Elder Scrolls 4? If so how and can I be a vampire and lycanthrope? MasterATG (talk) 06:45, February 10, 2010 (UTC)MasterATG No, you can't become a werewolf in Oblivion. Mbjones90 (talk) 17:07, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Were.....what now? I like the idea of the various Were-creatures (reminds me of some Castlevania games), but I'm just wondering what the sources for some of them are. Specifically the 'Were-Shark' says there are no sources, but there are 'reputable sightings'. Does it mean rumours heard by the player of one of the games or read from some of the in game books or something else? It would help if the page did specify which games they appeared in (even if only in reference). 01:30, September 13, 2011 (UTC) : I think all the were-creatures came from this book. I'll add the book as a source for them in a second. --Anon(Talk) 01:39, September 13, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks. Much appreicated. 01:48, September 16, 2011 (UTC) : Honestly, IMO this is one of those things they went a little too far with. It reminds me of when you're a little kid and you're arguing with someone on what you think is better and one kid always says "Times infinity". : This is just one example of how things can get out of hand when you don't set proper boundaries. : SubjectSigma24 (talk) 00:05, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Therianthropy I have looked into the subject and have found that anything involving the transformation into anything other than a wolf should be classified as therianthopy or zoanthropy and not lycanthropy which is the "ability or power of a human being to transform into a wolf, or to gain wolf-like characteristics". :Not in the elder scrolls universe, it neither has to follow the rules of our universe or even care about them. Ebony is a volcanic mineral, dragons have wyvern-like bodies, and the underlying function of the universe is totally different. In the elder scrolls universe, lycanthropy applies to more than just wolfmen, by the way reading the wikipedia article on lycanthropy doesnt make you qualified to re-write the lore of the elder scrolls. ralok (talk) 06:37, December 1, 2012 (UTC) : :It's on more than just the wikipedia you duma$$. :Also dragons have more than one form you idiot. :What`s the dragon`s second form? :::He is arguing that mythological dragons come in many sizes and shapes, which is true. But I have heard people try to argue the elder scrolls dragons are wyverns (even though I consider wyverns dragons). The fact is the elder scrolls universe doesnt have to follow the same rules of linguistics as the real world, for example the root words of dragon are distinct from the root words of dragon in the real world. ralok (talk) 02:09, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Holding the block or attack button unleashed a fury of punches and swipes. Holding both at the same time causes you to back hand your target, which knocks him/her back in the similar fassion of unrelenting force. The sprint button sprints. The shout button unleashes a howl with the effect of what ever totem you have activated. A (xbox) or X (ps3) is for feeding on dead bodies. Also Y or ▲ will jump. JMA4269 (talk) 04:45, December 18, 2012 (UTC)JMA4269